Let me tell you how much I love you
by LeiaCarolina
Summary: Mikaze Ai tienes esta... pequeña fijación por Syo, admira su energía y su espíritu de lucha, pero no es como si fuera a aceptarlo. Jojo, eso jamás. Un programa de tutoria los termina poniendo a ambos en una habitación por más tiempo del que Ai puede soportar y se ve forzado a confrontar lo que siente, mientras ve Syo desvivirse por Haruka, una chica a la que no puede odiar
1. Chapter 1

Era un día precioso, con el sol radiante y las clases de la semana ya en el pasado. Ai estaba en la biblioteca del segundo piso, con un libro en la mano y un enorme ventanal a su izquierda que daba una buena vista del patio del instituto. Pasó otra hoja de su libro y después de leer unas líneas, volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, al campo de futbol, donde el equipo de futbol hacía sus prácticas semanales. Todos eran jóvenes, grandes y llenos de fuerza y energía que rebosaba en los cuerpos cincelados por el trabajo físico constante. Todos, excepto él. Syo. Siempre el más bajo del grupo y siempre con esa apariencia de niño frágil. Y aun así, igual de fuerte, enérgico y rápido que sus compañeros. O incluso más. Bueno, esa pasión con la que se movía entre ellos, bailando con la pelota a sus pies y burlando a todos… Definitivamente era algo para admirar. Una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio al rubio festejar un gol más de su equipo.

Sabes que no te quemarás si sales al sol – habló una voz que llegaba desde su otro hombro – Tampoco hay alguna dramática barrera que te impida ir a… no sé, saludarlo y decirle tu nombre.

Ai volteó para encontrarse con la amplia y contagiosa sonrisa de Reiji. Lastima que él parecía inmune a sus encantos. – No se a que te refieres, Kotobuki-san – contestó Ai, volviendo a sus libros, con la misma expresión helada que llevaba siempre.

Que me llames Reichaaaan – lloriqueó el más alto – ¿Y cómo que no sabes? Ya se han pasado 3 meses desde que te lo comes con la mirada.

El joven de ojos índigo se tensó al oír eso. Tal vez, tenía una idea, pero jamás lo admitiría. – No es el lugar adecuado para que me lances indirectas que ni siquiera son ciertas. Esto es la biblioteca, respétalo. Y si no tienes nada que hacer aquí…

Sí, claaaaro que no entiendes – sonrió Reiji con picardía – Por eso, este adorable sonrojo – le picó la mejilla con un dedo, pero se abstuvo de continuar con eso al recibir una mirada asesina de parte del otro – Ya, ya – rio – Hagamos la paz. Solo vine a darte la buenas noticias – se sentó frente a él y se inclinó para crear un ambiente de secretismo - ¿Recuerdas que a principio de año teníamos que inscribirnos a alguna actividad extracurricular y decidimos entrar al programa de tutoría? Pues, ya tenemos pobres almas que necesitan de nuestros conocimientos – contó con emoción.

¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Podrías, por favor, no desperdiciar tanto de m tiempo?

Mmm, el señor gruñón es simplemente adorable – fue la respuesta de Reiji, haciéndose la voz más fina. Ai sólo rodó los ojos. Se lo merecía por hablarle así al pelirrojo – De todas formas, adivina quién tendrá el agrado de recibir tus tutorías en química, mi querido Mikaze Ai – terminó con una sonrisa traviesa y la voz llena de entusiasmo.

El entusiasmo no llegó a infectarlo al gélido Ai, al menos no de forma muy visible. Por un solo segundo, una alegre esperanza brilló en sus ojos, pero se aseguró de sacudirla de inmediato. – No tengo idea, Kotobuki-san. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la parapsicología no es una ciencia verdadera.

Rei-chaaan – corrigió Reiji – ¡Y sí lo es! Tan verdadera como cualquier otra – Ai sólo rodó los ojos. No iba a discutir eso con él en ese momento – Pero si quieres jugar de esta forma, bien por mí – se levantó – Parece que el destino se esta encargando de darle una mano a tu tímido corazón, Ai-tan. ¿No piensas que es adorable? – se despidió, riéndose para sí mismo.

Ai solo lanzó un suspiro resignado, viéndolo desaparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca. "Al fin, paz", se dijo y volvió a su libro. Pero era imposible. Una mirada más al patio y a esa gran sonrisa en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño y Ai ya estaba cerrando el libro. Tenía que volver a casa. No precisamente porque estuviera ansioso por confirmar las insinuaciones de Reiji. Era sólo una coincidencia que se desviara tanto hacia la sala de tutorías. No tenía nada que ver con revisar el tablero de informaciones con la lista de tutores asignados.

… Y no estaba feliz por saber que desde el lunes pasaría cinco horas semanales con Syo Kurosu. "Es un día muy bonito…", pensaba Ai, de camino a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

El lunes lo citaron para conocer a sus nuevos pupilos. Eran dos, ambos chicos y ambos rubios. Uno era alto, muy alto y de permanente sonrisa soñadora. Ese era Shinomiya Natsuki y a pesar de su gran altura y presencia, tenía una personalidad muy dulce y casi infantil. El otro era Syo, unos buenos centímetros más bajo que Natsuki y que él. Y al parecer, aun renuente a necesitar clases extras con un tutor.

Soy Natsuki, mucho gusto. Y este Syo-chan – señaló al más bajo – Desde hoy estaremos bajo su cuidado, sempaaiiii – terminó de presentarse Natsuki, agregando lo ultimo con una voz un tanto más chillona. Ai creía entender que estaba jugando.

Ai Mikaze, mucho gusto – se presentó por su parte y revisó la carpeta con algunas anotaciones de los maestros sobres sus alumnos – Natsuki-san – que si el mayor podía usar sempai, pues él podría llamarlo como se le antoje también – Veo que tienes más problemas en orgánica, mientras que Kurusu-san… - hojeó un poco más, frunciendo el ceño – Serás mucho trabajo.

Hey – se quejó Syo ofendido y dio un paso al frente, quedando cara a cara con Ai.

Eres más pequeño de lo que pensaba – notó Ai, bajando los ojos. Aún no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de ese chico. Las coincidencias daban miedo a veces.

¿Qué dijiste? – gruñó Syo, enfadándose, pero Natsuki lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo alzó para hacerlo girar con mucha facilidad.

Jajajaja, Syo-chan es tan tieeernooo…

Ai frunció el ceño al ver lo afectuoso que era Natsuki con Syo, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar tal emoción. Lo más lógico era ignorarlo y eso es lo que haría. Por más que le costara.

Tendrán tiempo para jugar más tarde – y costaba mucho no estar enfadado, en serio – Ahora, nos vamos a la biblioteca.

Ah, sensei… - de sempai pasó a sensei. Tenía que estar bromeando - ¿Empezaremos ahora? Genial, porque traje algunas galletitas caseras para compartir – Shinomiya rebuscó en su mochila, pero Syo se la quitó.

No, no, no – le dijo alejando la bolsa – Esa es una muy mala idea.

Tal vez – Ai no sabía a que se refería, sólo quería meterse entre ellos – Pero con tus notas, es peor idea perder el tiempo. Vamos – ordenó contundente y se puso en camino.

Syo volvía a quejarse y se quejó todo el camino, mientras era arrastrado por Natsuki-san. – Esta noche, haré un horario de estudios que deberán seguir al pie de la letra mientras estén bajo mi cuidado – hablaba Ai, mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás, confiado de que el par lo seguía - Necesitaré sus números telefónicos y una dirección de correos a la cual mandárselo. Y espero que empiecen a cumplirlo mañana mismo – terminó y le pasó una libreta a Shinomiya para que empezara a anotar su información de contacto.

Natsuki asintió y tomó la libreta, tratando de escribir a la par que caminaba y logrando poco o nada con eso. Al final, sólo pudo hacer algo legible cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Natsuki y Syo se sentaron de un lado, uno al lado del otro y Ai se sentó en frente. Después de anotar todo lo que Ai les pidió, pasaron a hablar de las clases, de sus horarios y que les costaba más de las clases. Ai trataba de asimilar cuanto pudiera de ambos para diseñar algún método de estudio adecuado a cada uno. Natsuki parecía ser el tipo de persona que respondía bien a analogías y gráficos, mientras que Syo, como bien sabía, era de los que debían trabajar el doble por todo. Y Syo parecía hacerlo con gusto en casi todo. Ai se sonrió un momento al pensar en lo trabajador que era el pequeño, siempre dando el cien por ciento en cada proyecto que emprendía.

Traten de completar estas pruebas – le pidió Ai, pasándole una hoja a cada uno – Me dará una idea de que temas obviar en sus programas.

Natsuki se puso a completar de inmediato haciendo muecas muy infantiles mientras pensaba y luego otra para cuando se le ocurría una respuesta. Era como ver el primer examen escrito de un niño en prescolar. Pero aún más tierno era Syo que prácticamente luchaba con su hoja, más concentrado que un médico haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto. Escribía algo, luego lo revisaba, pensaba y borraba lo que había hecho. Ai tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no soltar algunas risas.

Esto es tonto – Syo terminó por frustrarse y se levantó de la mesa, dejando sus cosas allí – Me voy al baño.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó, dejando atrás a los otros dos. Natsuki lanzó una risita divertida.

Es adorable – comentó, volviendo a su prueba.

Sí, lo es… - respondió Ai, sonriéndose y tomando la prueba en sus manos. Natsuki volvió a lanzar otra risita y Ai borró su sonrisita, algo avergonzado. Sólo entonces, bajo la mirada para comprobar la prueba de Syo y su ojos se abrieron de par en par - … Y será mucho más trabajo del que pensaba – comentó al ver lo poco que había completado del test.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa misma noche, Reiji se invitó a pasar la noche en la casa de Ai. El chico de cabello celeste estaba tan acostumbrado a esa actitud que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en parecer ofendido. Reiji decía que era para pedirle ayuda en cómo enseñar a sus nuevos púpilos, pero con Reiji siempre había un motivo oculto. Mientras el de pelo oscuro se ponía cómodo en la cama del menor, Ai terminaba el horario de Natsuki y Syo para enviarlo cuanto antes.

¿Adivina quién necesita ayuda con física? – preguntó Reiji, con la emoción desbordando en sus palabras. Y Ai en la computadora, inmune a tanta algarabía. Aquello ya era costumbre – Nada menos que nuestra querida celebridad local, Ichinose Tokiya. ¿Qué te parece? Ejejeje – se ufanó Reiji por su suerte – Y el otro chico se llama Ittoki Otoya, ¿lo conoces? Es un chico de pelo rojo, muy amable y energico y se nota que es tan trabajador… ¡Pero se distrae muy fácilmente! Cuando me preguntaba ávidamente que libros podría prestar en la biblioteca para empezar, llegó Toki y Otoyan cambió totalmente de enfoque y se pasó el resto del día inundando al pobre Toki con preguntas sobre música. Creo que también quiere seguir ese camino, ¿no te parece adorable?

Sí, claro – respondió Ai, con la emoción totalmente falta en su voz, y dando vuelta la silla giratoria de frente de la pc, para ver a Reiji. Cualquier otra persona, tomaría eso como sarcasmo o cinismo, pero Reiji lo conocía y sabía que esa no era la intención del chico. Ai sólo quería que la conversación siguiera, pero no tenía nada que agregar.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Qué tal con tus nuevos estudiantes? – la sonrisa traviesa de Reiji le dio a entender a Ai que el mayor se refería única y exclusivamente a Syo Kurusu.

Kotobuki-san, también sabes mucho de música. Seria buena idea que en sus tiempos libres, ayudarás a Ittoki con su carrera musical, ¿no? Incluso podrías pedirle ayuda a Ranmaru-san – Ai no quería seguirle el juego, así que se aseguró de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Por un segundo, el cuerpo de Reiji se tensó. Pero solo un momento, que sólo Ai podía notar por conocer a Reji de hacía tiempo.

Tienes razón. Nadie mejor que Ran-ran para dar consejos – sonrió Reiji, como siempre, pero Ai sabía que había tensión al pronunciar ese apodo – Pero, Ai-chan, no evadas mi pregunta. Hoy conociste a Syo-kun, ¿no? Vamos, cuentamente todo – urgió Reiji.

Ai se revolvió incómodo. No se le ocurría como evadir el interrogatorio de su animado compañero, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. "Salvado por la campana", gruñó Reji, divertido, mientras veía a Ai buscar su celular, fingiendo no estar aliviado. Ai encontró su celular y atendió. De inmediato, una voz salió como disparada del aparato, casi dejándolo sordo.

Pero ¿cómo se supone que siga un horario tan loco como este? ¡Es humanamente imposible! – era Syo, quien obviamente acababa de recibir su mail con las indicaciones para la semana.

No he recibido ninguna queja de Natsuki-kun – fue la calmada respuesta de Ai.

Seguro ese idiota aún no lo abrió. Espera un momento. Hablaré con él y tendrás que cambiar ese horario del infierno – y le colgó de golpe, sin palabras de despedida de por medio.

Ai se quedó mirando el aparato mucho después de que la llamada hubo terminado. Pensaba, sin creérselo, que acababa de hablar con Syo. Que Syo lo había llamado. Que Syo tenía su número de celular y él el suyo.

Awwwwww – chilló Reiji, revolviéndose en la cama – Te ves tan adorable, todo sonrojado por una sencilla llamada. ¡Es tan tiernoooooo!

Eso es imposible – negó Ai, dando vuelta la silla para que Reiji dejara de ver su rostro, que sí estaba muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa que simplemente no podía borrar.


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de todas las quejas de Syo, el cronograma ya estaba hecho y debían encontrarse al día siguiente a las seis para la primera clase de tutoría. Antes de que se lanzaran a discutir, Ai les dijo que ya no quería perder tiempo. Les enseñaría algunas cosas de las clases y luego discutirían el horario. Una hora después, y medía hora antes de que comenzaran las clases del colegio, se tomaron el tiempo para hablar.

¡Waaa! Es tan detallado – fue el único comentario de Natsuki sobre sus horarios nuevos, para el desespero de Syo. Esperaba tener más apoyo en su moción.

¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó Syo alterado, pero al ver la sonrisa despreocupada de Natsuki, supo que no tenía remedio – Pero no puedo estar todos los días a las seis de la mañana en la biblioteca.

Dormir más o dormir menos ya no te ayudará a crecer, Kurusu-san. Ya no eres niño – dijo Ai, juntando los libros y papeles que habían usado.

¿Qué? – bramó Syo, enfadado y dispuesto a armar pelea, pero Ai solo levantó el rostro y le lanzó las misma mirada impávida de siempre. Syo suspiró. La fuerza no le iba a llevar a ningún lado – No es eso. Tengo práctica de fútbol en las mañanas. Ya me meteré en problemas por faltar hoy – explicó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Hubo silencio mientras Ai escaneaba a Syo. Recordaba la gran sonrisa que el chico tenía al jugar, toda la energía que desbordaba y el empeño que le ponía. Siempre se preguntó cuánto debía entrenar para jugar de esa forma. "Así que madrugas para jugar", pensó, sonriéndose. Simplemente, no podía quitarle eso.

Syo volvió a levantarse al ver esa sonrisa. Se sentía ofendido porque pensaba que esa risita era porque se estaba burlando de él. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de decirle unas cuántas palabras, Ai se adelantó a hablar.

Haberlo dicho antes – volvió a sacar las hojas de los horarios con un lápiz – Sólo vamos a coordinarlo todo de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta sus necesidades y mi disponibilidad.

Después de unos quince minutos de discutir, al fin estaban llegando a un acuerdo. Con las prácticas de Syo, el rubio tuvo que aceptar ir a casa de Ai los fines de semana para avanzar con sus estudios. Lo peor de todo es que debería ir solo, ya que Natsuki sí tenía libre en las mañanas, pero los fines de semana iba a clases de música. Syo sólo lamentaba perder su fin de semana, pero Ai aún discutía consigo mismo si aquella era una buena idea. "No soy un animal", terminó por convencerse, "no va a pasar nada", pero aun así, anotó un recordatorio para pedir a unos de los otros tutores que lo acompañaran ese fin de semana.

Ai estaba por dar por terminada la pequeña reunión cuando un rugido lo interrumpió. Tanto Natsuki como Ai miraron a Syo, que se puso rojo enseguida.

Jeje – rio, rascándose la nuca – Creí que sobraría tiempo para escaparme a la cafetería y salí sin desayunar – se excusó.

¡Oh! Eso me recuerda – exclamó Natsuki, poniendo una mochila sobre la mesa y abriéndola – Traje magdalenas caseros para todos – anunció emocionado, sacando el contenedor con las masas.

Los dulces parecían bastante inofensivos a la vista así que, mientras Syo balbuceaba excusas incoherentes, Ai tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Tomó un mordisco, sin sospechar nada, y solo cuando la masa tocó sus papilas gustativas, Ai entendió el pánico y el resentimiento de Syo cuando se trataba de la comida de Shinomiya. Más que incomible, aquello tenía potencial para ser venenoso en serio. Ai pensó que convertir inocentes dulces en tales armas tóxicas debía ser un arte en sí. Por respeto a toda norma de salud que podría haber, no podía tragarse eso, pero tampoco podía escupir. Shinomiya se veía tan orgulloso de su trabajo… ¿Acaso nunca probaba sus dulces?

¡Natsuki! Pero como se te ocurre que desayunemos sin leche – saltó Syo con la solución.

¡Oh, claro! – se levantó Natsuki, enfocado en su nueva misión – La leche te ayudaría crecer. No podemos perder la esperanza, Syo-chan – y salió corriendo a buscar el dichoso alimento.

Syo se tuvo tragar todo su enfado por el comentario y aún más por el sobrenombre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el otro ya se había esfumado. Además, había logrado su cometido. Apenas se aseguró de que el otro rubio no vería, tomó los dulces y tiró en su mochila, mientras le indicaba a Ai que no tragara nada de esa comida, que lo escupiera en el basurero. Se sintió muy mal al hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La última vez que comí algo preparado por Natsuki, tuve que quedarme tres días en el hospital – le explicó Syo – Pero pone tanto entusiasmo en esto, y lo hace con tanto cariño que es difícil decirle la verdad. Sería como patear a un perrito – terminó desplomándose en su silla, aliviado de que sortearon ese drama – Y yo aún sigo con hambre… - se quejó.

Al chico de cabezo celeste se le escapó otra sonrisita. Syo era tan considerado…

¿Por qué sonries? – preguntó Syo, al notar a su sempai.

Ai se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza. – No lo hago – mintió, volviendo a su cara fría de siempre.

Sí, claro – Syo rodó los ojos – Deberías hacerlo más seguido, ¿sabes? Eso de sonreír, porque es bastante peculiar que alguien con una personalidad tan robótica como la tuya tenga una sonrisa tan bonita.

Eso se sintió como un golpe a su corazón mismo. Con la cabeza baja, Ai no podía dejar de sonreír. Syo notaba su sonrisa, y creía que era… bonita. Realmente no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sólo era un comentario, un elogio inocente, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir. Se levantó, tenía que salir de ahí.

Las clases comenzarán pronto – anunció, dándose vuelta para ir a la puerta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes? – se acercó Syo a estudiar su rostro – Tienes la cara toda roja. ¿Te sientes bien? No comiste nada del dulce de Natsuki, ¿o sí? – Syo acercaba más su rostro al de Ai, para estudiarlo mejor y Ai sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

E-estoy bien. Sólo que estamos llegando tarde… - caminó, dejando al rubio atrás y se topó con el otro que venía con la leche. Tomó una de las cajas. – Gracias, los dulces estaban deliciosos – se aseguró de seguir, sin detenerse - ¡Vayan a clases! – le recordó, huyendo tan rápido como podía de toda aquella situación.

Y mientras Syo trataba de encontrarle significado a lo que sucedía, Natsuki se emocionaba porque se comieron todo lo que había preparado y se despidió de Syo prometiéndole que para la próxima haría muchas más cosas deliciosas. Syo se despidió con una sonrisa incómoda y sintiendo de antemano los revoltijos en su estómago…


	5. Chapter 5

Era viernes y ese día solo tuvo clases con Natsuki después del colegio. Apenas terminó, Ai volvió a su casa, donde Reiji lo esperaba en la puerta con una bolsa de refrigerios. Ai sabía que eso significaba que Reiji pasaría la noche allí y se moría por conocer cada pequeño detalle de sus clases de tutoría con su adorable par de rubios.

Después de los saludos a sus padres, subieron a la habitación, donde Reiji se desvivía contando lo adorables que eran sus kouhais (Ai rodó los ojos cuando Reiji usó esa palabra) y como Ottoyan hacia hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención del otro.

Pero harían tan buena pareja, ¿sabes? Porque Otoyan es todo energía y alegría, pero le falta enfocarse y un poco de calma nunca sobra y Toki es taaaan calmado y serio y directo al punto – Reiji señaló un punto imaginario, explicando lo que decía – Y están empezando a llevarse mejor después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrados, jijiji – se rio, travieso.

Los encerraste para que pasaran tiempo solos – afirmó Ai, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Terminaba de ordenar sus anotaciones de clases y luego empezaría los ensayos que le dieron para la semana siguiente.

Ooh, quién sabe… - Reiji hacía una mala actuación al fingir inocencia – Y tú, cuéntame… ¿Qué tal con Syochan?

Ai se mordió el interior de las mejillas al oír ese sobrenombre. Natsuki también le decía así, Natsuki era tan… cercano a Syo. La cantidad de contacto físico que hacían era casi la misma que se ve en una pareja. Pero apartó esos pensamientos y decidió inquirir a su compañero, en vez de responder. – ¿Sabes cómo esta Ranmaru? Él también tenía a un par de chicos en su tutoría de matemáticas, ¿no?

Oh, sí… - Reiji respondió, tratando de mantener la misma energía en esa respuesta. Pero Ai lo conocía bien – Él se consiguió a un par de chicos ricos. Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren… herederos de grandes empresas. ¿Sabes quiénes son? – Ai le lanzó una mirada rápida. Claro que sabía quienes eran. Reiji se rio – Pero me parece tan extraño que ellos necesiten clases, siempre estuvieron a la cabeza en todas sus clases, mmm… - se encogió de hombros – Capaz sólo se descuidaron un poco. Oí que eran buenos amigos…

Lo fueron, ahora más bien entran en la categoría de rivales – aclaró Ai – Ya no hablas con Ranmaru, ¿no es así? – volvió a insistir en ese asunto. El otro se revolvió un poco inquieto por no poder esquivar la pregunta.

No es porque yo no quiera, él me evita… - terminó respondiendo.

Siempre fue así. Eres tú el que habla. Yo te evito siempre y al final del día siempre terminas en mi cuarto.

Reiji rio al oir eso. – Oh, Ai-tan, es que hacerlo en tu habitación es más cómodo.

Ai le lanzó una mirada asesina. – ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó, pero decidió no esperar su respuesta – Lo que quiero decir que algo cambio entre ustedes. Antes eran buenos amigos…

Ai-chaaaaan – el de pelo oscuro se levantó y lo abrazó por las espalda – Todo cambia con el tiempo – habló enigmático y lo apretó más, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro – Pero tú casi no cambias…. – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y por eso te quiero – sonrió. Se quedaron así un momento, con Ai sin dejar de teclear y Reiji abrazado a él, con la barbilla recargada sobre su hombro viendo a la pantalla - ¿No querrías que Syo-chan estuviera en mi lugar? – preguntó el mayor con picardía.

Ni siquiera quiero que tú estés tan cerca – refutó el otro.

Vamos, Ai-chan… cuéntame que pasó esta semana con Syo-kuuuun – lloriqueó el mayor, apretándose aún más a él.

¿Por qué tengo que compartir eso contigo? Tú no compartes casi nada conmigo – se defendió Ai, tratando de liberarse del abrazo.

Awww, pero te conté todo sobre mis alumnitos… ahora es tu turno… - Reiji no aflojaba el abrazo.

Pero no es lo mismo, y lo sabes – explicó Ai y oyó otro lloriqueo de Reiji – Además, no hay nada que contar. Solo le doy las clases… - tragó saliva, bajando la cabeza – No es como si tuviéramos intereses en comunes que discutir además de eso…

Pero Ai-taaaaan – Reiji lloró sobre su oreja – Si no haces nada, Syo terminara enamorándose de alguien más…

Ai suspiró melancólico. Pero sí ya había algo más. Shinomiya era alguien más. O no. Realmente no debería llegar a esa conclusión… debería preguntar… pero con qué objeto…

No es como si tuviera una oportunidad… - musitó más para si mismo, pero Reiji.

Ay, Ai…. No lo sabes, y te quedarás sin saberlo si no lo intentas – Reiji decidió separarse y volver a tumbarse en la cama – Además, pensé que a ti te interesaba todo eso de hacer experimentos y recolectar datos. ¿No crees que esta es una buena oportunidad de experimentar qué tanto sabes en el campo de romances?

Ai también se levantó y caminó a la puerta. – Sí, me gusta investigar, pero sobre temas interesantes e importantes… el romance es… tan irrelevante e innecesario – le dijo y fue al baño, sin esperar a que el mayor le contestara. No iba a discutir sobre ese asunto.

…

Llegó el sábado y Ai trataba de no estar nervioso por que Kurusu vendría a su casa. Definitivamente, no por eso estaba limpiando más que de costumbre (lo que es decir mucho, porque Ai siempre lo mantenía todo tan ordenado) y no por eso se quedó meditando sobre lo que vestiría. Un poco de vanidad aquí y allá nunca sobra y por más lógico que Ai se considere, al final del día, es un adolescente y le gusta verse bien. Todo tenía una explicación que no involucraba al pequeño rubio.

Es más, estaba casi dormido cuando el timbre sonó y por eso saltó a contestar. Que te saquen de un placentero sueño sobresalta a cualquiera, ¿no?

Ai abrió la puerta y Syo estaba allí, con su ropa deportiva, sudado y respirando agitadamente. Debió correr para llegar a tiempo… ¿Será que porqué sabía que Ai odiaba las impuntualidades? O tal vez, sólo porque el mismo Syo las odiaba… podría ser…

Tuve que venir corriendo de la practica – explicó, tratando de tomar aliento – No me dio tiempo ni de ducharme, pero por lo menos, así no me regañarás por llegar tarde, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa y a Ai se le quedó el corazón en la garganta.

Syo estaba en su puerta, rojo y sudado por el ejercicio, respirando agitadamente, diciendo que conocía y respetaba una parte suya. Eso es más de lo que el menor habría soñado. Es más, ni siquiera soñaba con que Kurusu lo viera como nada más que… un profesor malhumorado.

Hey, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Syo, acercándose – ¿Estás en shock o algo? Responde…

… Apestas – fue lo que dijo Ai. Era cierto, el olor a sudor y suciedad no era precisamente un agradable aroma, pero en realidad, a Ai no le molestaba. Sabía que eso era la prueba de su esfuerzo, de su trabajo… Pero no podía tenerlo cerca allí y quedar impávido – Usa mi ducha y luego hablamos – terminó por decir, haciéndose un lado para que Syo entrara.

¡Ese era el plan desde un principio! – se quejó Syo – Sé que eres uno de esos freaks de la limpieza…

Ai rodó los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido, pero lo que en verdad le chocaba era que supiera algo más sobre él. Le señaló el baño y Syo fue sin perder tiempo. Ai se sentó en la sala, a esperar. Se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Por qué cosas tan pequeñas lo agitaban tanto?

…

Ai consideraba seriamente el hacer otros cambios en el cronograma y darle más tiempo a Syo para que tomara su baño antes de llegar a su casa. Porque, si quitarle los ojos a un Syo empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada era una tarea casi titánica, el resistirse al mismo Syo, recién salido de la ducha y con el cabello húmedo, era simplemente imposible. De verdad, era un freak de la limpieza, seguramente. Además, como había usado su shampoo, Ai reconocía algo de su propio aroma en Syo y algo en eso decía pertenencia y Ai se sentía tan idiota por reducirse a un instinto tan primitivo como el de sentirse orgulloso por marcar territorio. Además, no era como si lo hubiera marcado… De forma alguna.

En fin, estaba distraído, aunque ponía su esfuerzo en que no se notara. Lastimosamente, Syo era bastante observador para alguien tan… enérgico.

Hoy estás algo extraño – comentó Syo - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, como si estuviera preocupado. Y Ai no quería pensar demasiado en eso. O sea, los seres humanos son seres sociales, es normal que demuestren cierto grado de preocupación por otros integrantes del grupo. Porque, si uno esta mal, podría poner en peligro a todos los demás… era lógico, era lógico… pero no podía evitar preguntarse porqué le preocupaba.

S-sólo… es falta de sueño – contestó Ai – Anoche Kotobuki-san pasó la noche aquí y no es precisamente de los que te dejan dormir en paz…

Syo se sonrojó al oír eso. Ai se preguntó qué rayos infería de la situación, pero no quería darle vuelta. – Kotobuki-san… hablas de Reiji-sempai, ¿no? – Ai asintió – Son amigos entonces… Genial – sonrió Syo.

No… tanto amigos… Teníamos una banda musical… - comentó Ai, algo avergonzado de esa parte de su vida.

¿Oh, en serio? Ai es músico – Syo exclamó emocionado – Eso sí es genial. ¿Tocas o cantas?

Tocaba el piano… y el sintetizador… y los cuatros podíamos cantar – contó Ai.

¿Cuatro?

Sí, Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus y yo – contestó algo nostálgico, lo que no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó, interesado.

Ai se masajeó el cuello. Realmente, no sabría explicar qué pasó. Desde un principio, sus personalidades no congeniaban, pero la banda iba bien por un tiempo. Luego… todo… desapareció – Creo que no nos llevábamos tan bien… - trató de explicar. Se quedaron callados un tiempo, con Ai metido en sus recuerdos.

¿Lo extrañas? – más que una preguntaba, sonaba como una afirmación de Syo.

Claro que no – se defendió Ai, sonrojado y tomó las hojas de los ejercicios para enfocarse en otra cosa – Era una tonta perdida de tiempo. Ya quedó atrás – trataba de restarle importancia, pero Syo adivinaba en su nerviosismo que el tema era más importante de lo que dejaba ver. Pero Syo sabía que no estaba en su derecho el opinar sobre ello y lo dejó pasar.

Natsuki toca el violín… - comentó, sólo por tratar de aligerar el ambiente y porque era lo que recordaba al oír de música.

Ai apretó los dientes. Natsuki. ¿Por qué habla de él? ¿Por qué traerlo a colación? ¿Es que no había forma de erradicar su presencia aun cuando estaba ausente?

Son muy buenos amigos, ¿no? – preguntó Ai, evitando verlo, pero con la voz muy fría.

¿Eh? Supongo… Crecimos juntos, ¿entiendes? Y creo que después de tanto tiempo comencé a pensar que es… natural tenerlo siempre a mi lado. Como… ¿un perro fiel? – Syo rio al hacer esa analogía. Pero Ai no reía. Quería preguntarle más. ¿Son sólo amigos? ¿Qué tanto significaba para él? ¿Había alguien en su vida? Pero eran preguntas tontas. No tenía porqué recabar información sobre la vida amorosa de Syo. No era importante… no lo era.

Ya veo… - se dedicó a corregir los ejercicios de Syo – No estudiaste lo que te pedí – señaló – O no tendrías tantos errores.

¡Hey, sí lo hice! A ver…

Y Ai trató de distraerse concentrándose en su trabajo de tutoría. No iba a dejarse llevarse por emociones ridículas… Porque simplemente, no las tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

_Haruka`s fans… I know you all hate me. __I`m sooo sorry u.u_

_En fin, me tomo este espacio antes de empezar para contarles que… La primera vez que vi Uta no Prince, me emocione mucho al ver a Haruka por que pensaba que esta ciega XP Y dije "oh, genial, un protagonista ciego, me gusta", pero resulto que sus ojos solo eran parte del estilo. Haruka sí tenía una discapacidad, que era su salud débil, pero definitivamente sí veía XD … Fue un poco decepcionante y es el porqué de la licencia que me tomé con el personaje de Haruka… Creo que hubiera sido mejor darle otro nombre y todo, pero bueno… Es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic u.u Estoy más acostumbrada a los originales. Anyway, no me odien y espero les guste :D_

Era domingo, y se suponía que era el día libre de Ai, donde se quedaba en casa a practicar el sintetizador o simplemente pasar el rato, pero ese domingo, Ai decidió ir al conservatorio donde empezó a practicar. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el comentario de Syo. No, no iba a ponerse a practicar con más empeño porque Syo pensaba que era genial que Ai tocara instrumentos y supiera mucho de música. Eso era estúpido. Sólo tenía un renovado interés en ese arte y, además, Ranmaru le había pedido verse ese día y como sabía que el chico se pasaba los domingos en el conservatorio, ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Ai lanzó un suspiro. Eso de la negación sólo podía servirle un rato. No iba a ser para siempre. Ai tenía que solucionar esa pequeña molestia. Llegó al conservatorio y se distrajo oyendo el eco de sus pasos resonar en los pasillos. Tenía que buscar a Ranmaru en la sala de sonido. Iba a dar la vuelta correspondiente, cuando oyó una melodía al piano que no conocía. Ahora bien, Ai no pretendía conocer todas las melodías habidas y por haber, pero definitivamente tenía un repertorio muy amplio. Y el no conocer esa preciosa melodía le llenaba de curiosidad. Sonaba a inocencia y nostalgia y no podía ignorarla. Antes de siquiera poder decidirse, sus pasos ya lo guiaban a la fuente de sonido.

En una habitación con enormes ventanales, una lluvia de luz caía sobre el piano y su pianista. Envuelta en las cortinas blancas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, la chica parecía salida de un sueño y Ai se encontró observado maravillado como la chica, de más o menos su edad, arrancaba esas notas tan preciosas del instrumento. Se quedó quieto, apreciando cada sonido que la pianista tocaba y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que la chica se detuviera.

¿Cómo debería seguir desde aquí? – se dijo así misma, y tocó algunas notas separadas, como probando cual satisfacía su gusto. Todo lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, como si no necesitara los ojos para guiarse.

Esa melodía… no la conozco – comentó Ai, entrando a la sala. La chica volteó el rostro, abriendo los ojos, pero no lo vio a él. Ai se detuvo al ver sus ojos vacíos color ámbar.

¿D-disculpa? – preguntó la chica, algo nerviosa.

Lo que tocabas, era precioso, pero no lo conozco – le explicó, esperando a que la chica le permitiera acercarse.

A-ah, emm… e-etto – aún un tanto nerviosa, se dio vuelta en el taburete para enfrentarlo, pero si quedar frente a él. Aún así, la chica levantó la mirada, como si así fuera a ver a Ai al rostro. Ai se atrevió a deducir que la chica no veía nada en realidad – G-gracias… Y-yo la compongo – admitió con una sonrisa tímida y encogiéndose sobre sí misma – Pero no puedo terminarla – agregó, con algo de pena.

Ya veo… - comentó Ai. Y como no era de los que continuaba una conversación se quedó en silencio, mirando el piano e ignorando la creciente inquietud de la chica.

Y-yo… soy Nanami Haruka, mucho gusto – se levantó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la nada y Ai tuvo que evitar una risita. Dio un paso, para acercarse al piano.

Mikaze Ai – le respondió - ¿Y ya sabes cómo la llamarás?

¿Eh? – preguntó la chica, dándose vuelta de golpe y casi cayendo. Ai la tomó del brazo para evitar eso y la chica se sonrojo, muy apenada por su torpeza.

La música, si tienes algún nombre – le aclaró.

N-no… como no la he terminado, no puedo nombrarla – explico Haruka y se sentó al taburete, ya que lo tenía cerca.

Ai se sentó a su lado, sin pensarlo demasiado. Sólo quería aprender más de esa música, le interesaba mucho. Haruka al principio se puso tensa, pero el tener a su interlocutor tan cerca, le daba la seguridad de que el otro no se iría sin que ella lo notara. Muchas veces le había pasado que la gente se va sin que ella termine de hablar. Y a Ai le agradaba que la chica no fuera tan metiche, que respondiera sus preguntas y que solo hablaran de música. Le relajaba y así se pasó un par de horas, hasta que Ai miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de encontrarse con Ranmaru. Se despidió amablemente y fue a buscar a su amigo. Mientras se alejaba, oyó la melodía desde el comienzo y se sonrió. Era una chica dedicada.

Llegó a la sala de sonido donde se ejecutaban las guitarras eléctricas. Era una de las salas más alejadas del conservatorio, ya que el instrumento era realmente ruidoso y a pesar de todo el equipamiento acústico, a veces, los estudiantes sacaban las guitarras y los tocaban afuera. Suponía que la rebeldía era parte de todo guitarrista, ya que el mismo Ranmaru llegaba a ser tan salvaje a veces. Y en la caja de sonido, Ranmaru tocaba con la furia que lo caracterizaba, pero tan concentrado a la vez, metido en una presentación imaginaria que era igual de importante que un concierto para el chico. A Ai le gustaba verlo tocar por eso. Lo hacía con el corazón y Ai podía así, emocionarse tanto como el interprete. Era una de las razones por las que pensaba tanto en Syo y su apasionada personalidad. Se dio una patada al recordar al rubio de esa forma.

La música cesó el mismo momento en que Ranmaru se dio vuelta y descubrió a Ai observándolo del otro lado del cristal de la sala. Dejó su guitarra en el soporte y salió como una tormenta a encontrarse con Ai.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya llegaste? – le preguntó, molesto. Pero Ai no se lo tomaba personal. Estar molesto era normal para Ranmaru. No estarlo era preocupante.

Parecías ocupado y no me molesta esperar. Tengo todo el día libre – explicó, sin inmutarse por el enfado del otro.

Ranmaru lanzó un suspiro, como desinflando su rabieta. – Pero yo no lo tengo. Vamos, tengo que mostrarte algo -.

Salieron y Ranmaru lo llevó a la cafetería del conservatorio. Sacó su laptop y la encendió. Le explicó que había conseguido que una disquera se interesara en su trabajo, pero tenía problemas editando el demo y había poca gente en la que confiara. Además, se había creado una página web y estaba teniendo problemas con ella. Ai se puso a revisar lo que le mostraba y le decía lo que podía y no podía hacer. El demo se lo llevaría a casa para trabajar más a gusto. Mientras Ai arreglaba lo que podía de la página web, Ranmaru se sentaba a su lado, desplegado en su silla como si fuera un deber el ocupar el mayor espacio posible. Y se puso a mover la pierna, impacientándose por la espera.

Ya deja eso – le pidió Ai, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla – Me desconcentras.

Tsk, sí, claro. Te he visto trabajar con Reiji pululando a tu alrededor como una estúpida mosca. No te distraigo – se defendió Ranmaru, revolviéndose en su asiento.

De acuerdo, quédate quieto que me molestas – le aclaro entonces.

Ranmaru se acomodó por ultima vez, chasqueando la lengua y fijando la mirada mas alla de Ai. Se mordió la uña del pulgar, aún impaciente.

No puedo evitarlo. Odio estar quieto – confesó el otro. Ai rodó los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía – Y hablando de Reiji… - agregó. Ai frunció el ceño. No hablaban de Reiji, pero bueno - ¿Cómo esta él? – preguntó, aparentando desinterés.

Bien – respondió escuetamente. Ranmaru le fulminó con la mirada. Era obvio que esperaba algo más detallado y Ai bajó los hombros, rendido – No sé qué quieres que te diga. Si quieres saber como esta, preguntándoselo a él, no a mí.

Pero tú eres su amigo, ¿no?

Tú también lo eres, ¿o no? – preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranmaru se quedó en silencio y retrocedió un poco. No esperaba esa pregunta. Frunció el ceño molesto. – Claro que sí – se llevó la mano al cabello. Obviamente, estaba muy molesto, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Capaz por eso era tan buen artista. La música era su única forma de expresar lo que sentía. Toda su frustración y su inseguridad.

Algo pasó, ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue? – preguntó, la curiosidad era algo que no podía soportar muy bien.

Tch, pregúntale a Reiji. Es tu amigo, ¿no? – rebatió Ranmaru.

Y tú también lo eres, ¿o no? – repitió sus palabras, para seguir el mismo patrón. Ranmaru se impactó por eso y pareció calmarse un poco. Bajó la mirada y puso sus manos en sus bosillos.

No es algo que yo entienda – confesó – Y mucho menos tú – agregó, con una sonrisa. Ai frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que dudaran de su raciocinio.

Te ayudo y me pagas insultándome, que interesante – comentó, con desgano. Ranmaru se rio.

No es eso, Ai – le aseguró – Trata de entenderme. No es algo… de lo que pueda hablar fácilmente – admitió, dejando que se notara su inseguridad. Ai se mordió la lengua para quedarse en silencio. Tenía que respetar a su amigo, después de todo.

Siguió trabajando en silencio, hasta terminar con lo que podía hacer. Le explicó a Ranmaru los cambios y cómo hacer para mantenerlo todo en orden desde allí. Luego de terminar las explicaciones, volvió el silencio. Ai lo rompió, atreviéndose a preguntar.

En realidad, me gustaría saber que pasó entre ustedes – habló – Es decir, terminó afectándonos a todos, ya que disolvió el grupo.

Vamos, pensé que no te importaba el grupo. Que era… un pasatiempo superflúo para ti – trató de usar uno de los términos propios de Ai, para ofenderlo y que dejara el asunto de lado.

… Tal vez, o tal vez… sí significaba algo para mí – admitió, desviando la mirada. Ranmaru se sorprendió por esa respuesta honesta.

Je – lanzó una risita – Estás cambiando, Ai. Eres más sincero – levantó la mirada, pensando – Debería aprender de ti, ¿no? A ser más honesto… - lanzó un suspiro – Pero sigo sin poder hablar sobre eso – admitió con pena.

Eso es un tanto ofensivo – declaró Ai, tratando de que no se notara que iba en serio – No confías en mí – Ai bajó la mirada, esperando los gritos de Ranmaru, pero el otro no actuó de forma, para su sorpresa.

Ya lo dije, no confío en mucha gente… - se levantó – Pero en ti, sí. Sólo… - miró a la nada, como esperando que de allí salieran las palabras correctas – Je, ni yo lo entiendo – terminó por admitir – Muchas gracias, Ai. Me gustaría invitarte a algo para agradecerte, pero el tiempo no está de mi lado. Será otro día… - caminó alejándose y Ai se levantó de golpe.

Habla con Reiji otra vez – le pidió casi gritando. Ranmaru se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, interrogante – Te extraña mucho – le explicó. Y el rostro de Ranmaru se encendió como un tomate.

Niño tonto – musitó, moviendo la cabeza y caminando con la mano en los bolsillos.

Ai suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. No estaba seguro de lo que buscaba, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Afligido, caminó a la salida del conservatorio, para volver a casa. Estaba cruzando la puerta, cuando oyó un gritito y se giró para ver a Haruka en el piso del pasillo, rodeada de hojas. Seguro volvió a tropezarse con algo. Estaba buscando su bastón que estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance y revolvía aún más sus hojas. La pobre chica comenzaba a desesperarse.

Haruka – le llamó Ai y Haruka movió la cabeza respondiendo al sonido – Te ayudo – se ofreció y se agachó para, primero pasarle el bastón y luego recoger las hojas.

Gr-gracias – tartamudeó, muerta de la vergüenza. Eso debía ser normal para ella, en su condición y en un ambiente nuevo.

No es problema – pero Ai no sabía cómo decirle eso y tranquilizarla. Tampoco sabía cómo hablarle de su ceguera. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así. Pensó que lo mejor sería tratarla como trataba a todos - ¿Vuelves a casa? – le preguntó

¿Eh? Ah, sí. Mi abuela me espera afuera – le contestó.

Ya veo…

Haruka se veía muy acongojada. Obviamente, algo le preocupaba, pero no sabía si tenía el derecho de preguntar. - … Pero… no sé donde esta la salida – admitió – Dio una vuelta equivocada y ya no recuerdo el camino – estaba al borde del llanto y Ai no estaba seguro de querer ver lágrimas ese día.

Estás casi allí – le informó. No podía apuntar la puerta de salida – Emm…

S-sólo deja que te tome el brazo – le ayudó Haruka, sintiéndose apenada. Ai se acercó, acercando su codo para que la chica lo tomara del brazo – Lamento la molestia – susurró apenada.

No es molestia, yo también voy de salida – le aseguró. A los pocos pasos ya estaban en la salida, donde la abuela de Haruka los vio y se acercó.

Oh, Haruka, estaba por entrar a buscarte – exclamó la abuela divertida – pero ya veo que tienes muy buena compañía – dijo, refiriéndose a Ai.

S-sí, este es Ai – le presentó – Ai, ella es mi abuela.

Mucho gusto – fue la escueta respuesta de Ai.

Gracias por ayudar a mi nieta – la abuela le hizo una pequeña reverencia – Acabamos de mudarnos a la ciudad – le informó – Antes vivíamos en el campo, con toda su tranquilidad, y este ambiente… Es un tanto difícil adaptarse – sonrió y Ai le devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía – Pero personas amables como tú lo hacen más llevadero. Gracias – volvió a hacerle otra reverencia y Ai se quedó en silencio, al no saber que responder. Sólo hacía lo que le parecía normal.

Se despidieron y Ai volvió a su casa, tratando de concentrarse en las clases que Shinomiya necesitaba y no en practicar la pieza de Haruka para impresionar a Syo.

_En otras noticias, también quería agradecerle a… por las dudas, no digo su nombre, no sea que le molesta D: pero espero sepa quién es. Es que… que te digan que tu trabajo gusta, incluso a personas que no disfrutan del género, it's like… wow! Me puse muy contenta, en serio. Gracias por el comentario y espero sigas por el buen camino del Yaoi –ok, no- Pero al menos espero que el fanfic te gusta :D No tengo forma de agradecerte en privado, así que será por aquí _


	7. Chapter 7

Shinomiya Natsuki había salido de viaje y no se presentaría a ninguna clase en toda una semana. Y ni siquiera era un viaje de placer. Si lo fuera, Ai usaría sus mejores argumentos para hacer que se quedara y terminara el programa de estudios. Pero no era un viaje de placer. Era un viaje de negocios. Con eso, Ai no podía competir. Syo le estaba dando la noticia en el patio, durante la hora del receso.

Así que Shinomiya está grabando un comercial – repitió Ai – Y no sé presentará a clases por toda una semana debido a eso.

Así es… - respondió Syo algo temeroso de la posible reacción de su estoico tutor.

Ya veo – dijo Ai y desvió la mirada – Supongo que por eso se ha quedado tan atrás en sus clases, ¿no? No es la primera vez que esto sucede…

No, realmente, no… Natsuki tuvo muchas ofertas este año y como casi todas venían de marcas que él adora…

Eso lo explica – le interrumpió – Shinomiya es muy listo, así que la única forma de que estuviera fallando en sus clases, es por falta de asistencia… Tú, en cambio…

A Syo se le saltó una vena. - ¿Yo, qué, eh? También tengo mucho que hacer – se defendió el chico. Ai se sonrió victorioso al sacar una reacción del otro – Además, no todos tienen la inteligencia enfermiza que tú posees – agregó sonrojándose – Y yo soy bueno en deportes. Eso es un tipo de inteligencia, ¿no? – saltó, riendo con esperanzas.

Supongo, pero yo también soy bueno en deportes – comentó Ai – No tanto como tú… - aceptó – Pero bailo bien… - agregó, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

¿Eh? – Syo se le quedó viendo como si a Ai le hubiera crecido otra cabeza o tal vez, se le hubiese caído la piel para descubrir su interior metálico.

¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó, algo molesto por esa mirada.

Es que… es difícil imaginarte a ti bailando – respondió – En realidad, es… imposible – movía la cabeza, estudiándolo con la mirada, como tratando de descifrar que tipo de movimientos podía hacer.

No lo es. Y soy un bailarín bastante decente, debo admitir – Ai frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué crees que no podría hacerlo?

Bueno, es que… no va con tu imagen – trató de razonar el otro.

¿Mi imagen? – Ai se enfadaba más y más. Y Syo comenzaba a notarlo. Se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

Hey, hey, ¿qué hacen los tortolitos peleando? – entró Reiji, para salvar la situación. Abrazó a Ai por la espalda, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro del menor – Los que se quieren, no se pelean, jiji – se rio y notó la inconformidad de Syo al ver lo cerca que estaban los otros dos. Reiji se sonrió pícaro y acomodó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ai, en un abrazo mucho más intimo. Las mejillas de Syo se encendieron y desvío la mirada.

No somos tórtolas – le corrigió Ai primeramente – Y Syo no cree que pueda bailar, Kotobuki…

Oh, eso es malo – Reiji exageró sus gestos – Considerando lo bien que te mueves cuando te lo propones – deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Ai hasta llegar a sus caderas – Especialmente, estas… - dijo, algo sugerente, deleitándose con la mirada de desespero del rubio. Sabía que Ai no veía nada de raro en su comportamiento y estaba demasiado metido en su tarea de convencer al otro de que sí bailaba bien como para notar las reacciones de Syo. Ai podía ser tan inocente a veces…

R-Reiji… Si tú lo dices… - cedió Syo, bajando la mirada y alzando los hombros. Eso sí lo notó Ai.

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó, sin inmutarse. Syo solo se sonrojó más y dio un paso hacia atrás.

N-no, nada… ejejeje, sólo… emmm… - volvió a dar otro paso atrás, como si esperara el momento perfecto para huir corriendo.

No se lo va a creer si no se lo demuestras – interrumpió Reiji, para que Syo no escapara – Deberías bailar para él… - sugirió en un susurro y con una sonrisa traviesa. Ai se sonrojó al entender el significado de todo eso.

Claro que no. Además, sabes que no bailo sin un motivo – se defendió Ai, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin hacer esfuerzos para separar a Reiji. Sabía por experiencia que eso era más que difícil.

Entonces, vamos juntos a la fiesta de Camus y ahí se lo demuestras – ofreció y vio la inquietud del rubio – Nosotros iremos juntos, ¿no es así, Ai? – le abrazó más fuerte, mirando a Syo, que trataba de seguir sonriendo, a pesar de todo – Siempre vamos juntos a todos lados…

Sí, así es – respondió Ai, solamente declarando lo obvio, sin ningún significante más de por medio.

O-oh, ya veo… - dijo Syo, rascándose la nuca. Trataba de entender el comportamiento del otro. Reiji se veía tan cercano a Ai. ¿Acaso eran… eran… así, pareja? Y Reiji tal vez tenía miedo de que Syo le arrebaté a Ai y por eso estaba marcando territorio, siguió calculando. Pero Syo jamás actúo diferente con Ai. ¿Por qué Reiji sospecharía algo así? Y si no eran por celos… Capaz… ¿Reiji se estaba ufanando de tener pareja? Algo como una competencia… Y si se presentaba a la fiesta sin pareja, pues sería el perdedor. Syo se sonrió. Nunca rechazaba un enfrentamiento, sin importar el tipo – Y-yo también iré con alguien – dijo y lanzo carcajadas vacías. Reiji se sonrió, su plan había funcionado.

Ai por su parte, sintió que alguien le apuñalaba el corazón al oír eso. Syo tenía a alguien con quien ir a la fiesta… No estaba solo. Aún con Shinomiya fuera de la ciudad, Syo no podía ser exclusivamente suyo y eso le molestaba.

…

Ai estaba más frío que de costumbre. Reiji no podía sacarle ninguna sola palabra y solo una que otra mirada que lo clavaban como agujas de hielo. A la salida del colegio, caminaron juntos a la casa de Ai, que era la más cercana. Reiji hablaba y le preguntaba cosas y Ai seguía ignorándolo.

Aiiiii – le llamó lloriqueando – Deja de ignorarme… - pidió y el otro no respondió – Por favoooor… - seguía lloriqueando con la voz más aguda que podía sacar. Era molesto, al extremo. Y era su arma definitiva – Dime por qué estas enojado…

No estoy enojado – habló en un susurro por primera vez desde que hablaron con Syo. Y Ai creía decir la verdad. Es decir, no estaba molesto con Reiji, ¿por qué lo estaría? Es solo…

A ver, dejaste de hablarme el mismo instante en que terminamos nuestra conversación con Syo, así que algo ahí debió molestarte – calculó Reiji. Ai solo giró los ojos, no dispuesto a dignarse en contestar esas acusaciones – Tal vez… fue por lo de la fiesta. ¿No quieres ir a la fiesta de Camus? – preguntó.

No, no es eso. No me molesta ir, además, es su cumpleaños… - razonó Ai, tomándose la pregunta en serio.

Entonces, te molesta que Syo vaya con alguien más a la dichosa fiesta – resolvió Reiji, dando a entender que, desde un principio, esa era su teoría.

¡No! Claro que no – se defendió Ai, exaltándose un poco más de lo normal y Reiji sonrió victorioso.

Jiji, eres tan fácil de leer, Ai-chaaan. Pero no te preocupes, seguro irá con Nat-chan y ellos son solo amigos, así, desde sieeeempre – Ai se preguntó cómo Reiji sabía eso, pero se guardó la duda.

Shinomiya está en un viaje de negocios y estará ausente toda la semana. Kurusu dijo que vendría el lunes siguiente – respondió sin ninguna emoción en la voz. No quería pensar en eso, en Syo, en la fiesta, en nada.

Oooh, entonces, estás de suerte, ¿no? – Ai lo miró interrogante – Esta semana estarás a solas con él y podrás hacer tus movidas – le codeó y levantó las cejas con picardía cómplice.

¿Qué movidas? – preguntó Ai, sin entender nada de eso.

¡Ai! ¡Movidas! Ya sabes… - se acercó para hablarle más despacio – Seducirlo…

Ai se encendió como una lucecita de navidad. ¿Él, seducir a Syo? – Pero ¿qué cosas dices, idiota? – explotó el otro.

Vamos, no me digas que no sabes hacerlo. Probar terreno, ver si tienes alguna posibilidad…

Pues no la tengo, ya lo sé.

Ai, no puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo intentaste…

Pero Syo ya dijo que iba a llevar a alguien a la fiesta, ¿eso acaso no significa que ya tiene a alguien más? Entonces, no tiene sentido intentar algo.

Por Dios, sólo lo dijo para no quedar atrás – se le escapó y Ai le lanzó una mirada exigiendo una explicación – Es que vio cuando te abrazaba y lo malinterpreto – se defendió Reiji.

Y no tuviste nada que ver con eso – oh, Ai podía ser tan perspicaz a veces.

H-hey… que si no hubiera reaccionado al principio, no habría continuado – Ai frunció el ceño sin entender – Lo que quiero decir es que… el chico estaba un tanto celoso…

Ai bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Eso tenía que ser una mentira…


	8. Chapter 8

Syo podría estar celoso, pero no precisamente porque Ai estuviera envuelto en todo eso, sino porque… Syo no quería perder. Estaba celoso de que su tutor tuviera pareja, porque envidiaba la idea de tener una relación. "Una relación falsa", se aseguró de remarcar Ai. Definitivamente, tenía que aclarar ese punto con Syo cuando lo viera. No que fuera importante, ya que no creía que Syo sería tan infantil como para divulgar el chisme. Solo para tener las cosas en claro. Nada más. Aún así, ese tema comenzaba a molestarle, tenía que cambiarlo antes de que Reiji volviera a salirle con alguna otra estupidez… "Seducirlo, sí, claro".

Hablé con Ranmaru ayer, en el conservatorio… - comentó a la ligera, como si solo estuviera dando un reporte de su fin de semana.

Oh, en serio – esa frase generalmente era una forma sutil de pedir más detalles, pero el tono de Reiji decía lo contrario. Reiji no quería saber qué pasó con Ranmaru y eso, para alguien que amaba saber todo de sus amigos, era algo muy raro.

Le pedí que hablara contigo – continuó Ai, sin notar que Reiji dejó de caminar a su lado cuando dijo eso – Le dije que lo extrañabas…

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Reiji, con la voz molesta. Ai se congeló y volteó atónito. Reiji no solía molestarse con él. Su paciencia parecía no conocer límites, pero en ese momento – No te pedí que lo hicieras, ¿no es así? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Reiji se cruzó de brazos y Ai frunció el ceño. – Sí lo tiene – murmuró Ai, acentuando cada palabra. Reiji desvió la mirada.

Pero no puedes arreglarlo, no… no… - Reiji buscó las palabras y no encontró ninguna. Suspiró resignado y agregó – No es algo que puedas entender.

De nuevo, con eso. Sí, Ai era más joven que ellos, pero solo por un par de años. Además, en muchas situaciones había demostrado ser más maduro. ¿Por qué todos insistían en tratarlo como un niño?

No es eso. Es que no quieres explicármelo… - bajó la mirada – Yo pensé que confiabas en mí.

Reiji se mordió el labio. No sabía que Ai podía decir o siquiera pensar algo así. Pero seguía sin poder decirle porqué se había alejado de Ranmaru. – No puedes manipularme con eso – se defendió.

No lo estoy intentando – remarcó el otro – Sólo te dejo saber que me has ofendido – se dio vuelta y miró fríamente a la nada.

Reiji se rindió. – Estoy… irritado – era mejor ser honesto y directo con Ai en situaciones así – No quiero discutir nada estando así. Mejor hablamos luego – sin esperar respuesta, se despidió y se alejó. Sabía que Ai no era de los que iría detrás de él. Solo lo dejaría marcharse… por eso le sorprendió lo siguiente que hizo Ai.

Tú también, Reiji… habla con Ranmaru – le pidió, con nada de emoción en la voz, pero Reiji sabía que era una petición sincera. Se congeló sobre sus pasos y tragó saliva.

No es tan sencillo… - murmuró y siguió de largo.

Ai se sintió tan incómodo en ese momento. No sabía cómo actuar o siquiera describir lo que sentía. No acostumbraba pelear con Reiji. Se metía en discusiones con los demás, porque tenía una forma muy directa de decir las cosas y no todos los entendían, pero Reiji, sí. Solía actuar de mediador cuando las cosas se salían de control, llegando a ser como su traductor y, sí, era estúpido, pero Ai lo apreciaba.

Dio media vuelta y siguió el camino a su casa. No sólo tenía que planear como aprovechar al máximo la semana de estudios con Syo –sólo estudios, y nada más- sino que también tenía que investigar cómo hacer para reconciliarse con Reiji. Lanzó un suspiro. Si hubiera peleado con cualquier otra persona, sólo tendría que llamar a Reiji… Es lo malo de tener tan pocos amigos.

…

El martes no hubo tutoría porque Syo tenía que entrenar para un gran juego. A cambio, el miércoles, Syo debía prácticamente internarse en la casa de Ai para terminar con los objetivos marcados por el propio Ai. Syo aceptó a regañadientes ir a su casa justo después de clases e incluso pasar la noche allí estudiando. El rubio se veía tan agobiado por la idea que Ai se sorprendió al verlo en su casa ese día, con todos sus bolsos para pasar la noche.

Vaya, pensé que preferirías cambiar de tutor – comentó, dejándole pasar a su habitación.

No soy un cobarde – dijo el otro exaltado – No huiré de este reto – agregó y Ai trató de no reír. Esas expresiones eran tan absurdas – Además… - agregó, sonrojándose – En el test de ayer me fue bastante bien y fue gracias a tus lecciones – hizo una reverencia - ¡Gracias!

El corazón de Ai dio un salto. No esperaba que el chico realmente le agradeciera su esfuerzo. – Solo hago mi trabajo – contestó, con la misma voz fría, pero evitando verlo – Vamos, tenemos que empezar.

Arreglaron todo y se sentaron a estudiar. Ai daba lo mejor de sí para darle a entender la lección, pero Syo estaba siendo imposible ese día. Era difícil desde siempre porque el rubio era demasiado hiperactivo y no podía concentrarse mucho tiempo, pero ese día Syo ni siquiera llegaba a empezar. Se la pasaba mirándolo como si a Ai le hubiera salido otro ojo. Y Ai estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ya basta, Kurusu. ¿Podrías explicarme que tiene de tan interesante mi rostro? – le preguntó, enfadado. Y Syo se sentó de inmediato.

N-NADA – gritó en respuesta, totalmente sonrojado por haber sido descubierto.

Entonces, ¿por qué no te concentras en las lecciones? Dime en qué estas pensando – demandó y Syo se veía renuente a contestar - ¡Ahora! – le ordenó y Syo tembló.

S-solo… recordé lo de la vez pasada… - contestó bajito – Cuando Reiji y tú… Digo, R-reiji-sempai y tú son… son… ¿eso?

Ai alzó una ceja. Incluso él podía entender a qué se refería. Pero algo le hizo fingir que no. Le gustaba ver a Syo tan incómodo.

¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó, con su mejor cara de póquer.

A… a… ya sabes – estaba rojo hasta las orejas y le lanzaba miradas llenas de desesperación, pidiéndole que entendiera por el contexto. Al ver que Ai no respondería, se vio forzado a decirlo – S-si son p-pareja…

Oh – reaccionó Ai, sin mucha… reacción de por medio – No, sólo amigos. Pero a Reiji le gusta jugar bromas – siguió con sus hojas, tratando de distraerse para no sonreír. No quería que Syo descubriera que se divertía con su bochorno.

Esa no es forma de bromear – refunfuñó Syo, tratando de calmarse para bajar el ardor de sus mejillas – Además, Reiji dijo que irían juntos a la fiesta de Camus.

Es correcto. Reiji vive a unas cuadras de aquí y ambos somos amigos de Camus. Ambos iremos al mismo cumpleaños, partiendo del mismo punto, así que es sensato ir juntos – explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero eso le hizo recordar lo otro que dijo Syo.

Oh, ya veo… - Syo se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero por haber sido engañado – Espera, ¿cumpleaños? – preguntó Syo.

Sí, la fiesta es por el cumpleaños de Camus.

¿Eh? Entonces, necesito invitación, ¿no es así?

Entonces, el chico no sabía ni a qué fiesta irían, pero aún así aceptó el reto. Syo aún llegaría a meterse en tantos problemas por su naturaleza impulsiva. Lanzó una risita – Aún así, puedes ir con tu acompañante a la fiesta, yo te invito – le sonrió.

Tsk, naah – suspiró Syo, poniéndose cómodo en su silla – No tengo acompañante, sólo lo dije para no quedar como un tonto frente a Reiji.

A cambio, quedaste como un tonto frente a mí – le corrigió y Ai se rió abiertamente. Syo sólo sonrió, dejándolo pasar. Era raro ver reír al menor y sabía que pararía si decía algo al respecto. Y las risas de Ai siempre eran tan bellas…

Ai tragó saliva entonces. Necesitaba saber cuál era la postura de Syo al respecto de la homosexualidad. No por qué eso significaría alguna posibilidad con él. Solo, solo… por curiosidad.

¿Y si lo fuéramos? – le preguntó entonces – Si Kotobuki y yo saliéramos juntos, como pareja, siendo ambos hombres… ¿Qué pensarías?

Syo se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Por qué Ai le preguntaría tal cosa? No creía que el chico podría estar interesado en ningún tipo de relación con otro ser humano. Syo se partió la cabeza pensando y al final, la luz lo golpeó. Era cierto, entonces. Que ellos salían. Pero por el tabú, la sociedad, y todo eso… no lo podían sacar a la luz. Y Ai-sempai, siendo tan frío como es, de seguro no tenía muchos amigos en quién confiar lo suficiente para confesarles sus preferencias. Y Syo era un candidato a confidente. Syo frunció el ceño. La resolución se veía en su rostro. Él sería el confidente del helado chico genio.

Estaría bien – respondió firme – El amor es amor, sin importar nada más. Si ambos se quieren… No hay nada de malo.

Miraba a Ai a los ojos, como tratando de decirle "puedes confiar en mí", pero Ai no lo veía así. Solo veía una mirada muy fija. Ai solo asintió, bajando la cabeza apenado y siguieron con las lecciones un rato más. Poco antes de la cena, decidieron volver a descansar y Ai aprovechó para preguntarle otra cosa.

Pero, sí irás, ¿no? A la fiesta… Podríamos ir juntos – se atrevió a invitar, tratando de sonar tan frío como siempre.

Pero, Reiji-sempai…

No creo que vaya conmigo, a pesar de lo lógico que sería – se detuvo un rato y agregó – Nos peleamos el lunes a la tarde – le confesó, sintiendo el peso de la ausencia de Reiji después de dos días sin hablarse.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Ustedes pueden pelearse? – exclamó Syo, asombrado – Bueno… - se calmó, reflexionando – Eso solo demuestra lo cercano que son, supongo.

… Eso espero – admitió Ai – Pero no es nada muy importante – se levantó – Vamos, es hora de cenar – le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Syo se le quedó viendo un buen rato.

Ai tenía la misma expresión de siempre. Por su rostro, era simplemente imposible adivinar lo que Ai pensaba, pero Syo podía leer algo de pena en el chico. Ai seguro extrañaba a Reiji. Le sonrió tomando su mano.

No te preocupes – se levantó – Todo estará bien al final – le aseguró, con una mano firme sobre su hombro.

Ai se sorprendió un poco por esa respuesta, pero sonrió, pensando que aquello era típico de Syo. Oh, cómo le gustaría ser totalmente sincero con él y así tener una gran amistad… Pero sus sentimientos distaban mucho de ser amistosos y Ai no sabría cómo dar a entender lo que realmente esperaba de Syo. Además, aunque pudiera expresarse, sabía que Syo lo rechazaría y luego, tal vez, terminaría odiándolo. Así estaban bien las cosas. Esa distante relación de pupilo y tutor con matices de amistad era más de lo que podía pedir.


End file.
